Just a little joy
by xmollymayx
Summary: Faith and Curtis are just friends, spending their thanksgiving watching star wars and eating Chinese with each other. What could possibly go wrong? Or, as the case may be, what could possibly go right? Johnny Curtis/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my pretties! So this is a little Happy thanksgiving present to all my beautiful American readers out there, I do realize that this is a few days early, but I won't be able to upload it on the actual day, so here it is! In case you're wondering, this is about the fabulous Johnny Curtis/ Fandango, I've just used his real name. Don't ask my why I chose him, the man's cute.**

I turned my head quickly to look at the door, feeling rather annoyed actually. The loud knocking sound resonating around the room that was coming from the other side of the door had interrupted my movie. What was the person on the other side trying to do anyway, assault the door with their fist? I groaned, not really wanting to move, but I still pushed my body up into a sitting position and paused the movie I was watching. Sighing quietly and closing my eyes, I realized just how sleepy I was feeling, despite it only being 5 o'clock in the evening. My eyes snapped open when the knocking restarted on the other side of her door. "I'm coming," I called in the politest tone I could muster. Finally managing to stand up, my feet made contact with the warm rug on the floor in front of the tatty leather couch I had previously been laid on. I quickly walked over to my front door to my apartment and peeked through the small glass peephole. The bulging lens gave the man on the other side a large nose and mouth, and an oddly rounded forehead, but even then he still looked unfairly handsome. Recognising the man, my face swiftly broke into a smile as I slid the small door chain across until it unlocked. My hand made contact with the cool metal of the door handle, which I pushed down slightly, pulling it towards me as I opened the door.

"Hello you," I spoke. After living in America for almost 2 years I realized how much my English brogue made me sound effortlessly classy.

"Evening gorgeous." My neighbour smirked, making my heart melt slightly. I knew him to be a subtle flirt and that he never meant anything he said, but he was an attractive guy, and I can't help it if that accent and that smirk make my knees go weak.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of the having the great Curtis Hussey on my doorstep tonight?"

"Well Faith." He started sarcastically "I lost my key and I don't really want to sit out here in a corridor all night so I was wondering if I could just hop over here and we could snuggle all night or some shit like that." I laughed at him, and there was that smirk again, playing on his lips. God, he was so attractive when he did that. Realising I was staring at his face my brain screamed at me to say something.

"Sure, come in. " I motioned in to my apartment. Walking back towards the couch I mentally kicked myself for not answering him quicker. Sure, the gap between him and I speaking was probably only a millisecond of two long, but it seemed like a millennia in my mind. I heard Curtis close the door behind me as I flopped back onto my couch, sat with my legs crossed like a four year old. I had lived here for almost 2 years now, and Curtis had been the first friend I had made here.

Was he my friend? Or just my neighbour?

What can I say, he's an attractive guy, but there's no way he felt the same way I do. Hell, I don't even know how I feel. I'm probably just confused because I've never lived next to a man this gorgeous before. There's no way I love him, or even fancy him. He's just a friend. Or my neighbour. My neighbour who is probably my friend. I think.

"What are you watching, kitten?" He asked as I moved over making space for him on the couch. He sat down and put his arm around me as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Star Wars." I replied absentmindedly as I pressed play on the movie again, but I looked up at him with a puzzled look on my face as I let his words sink in. "Why did you just call me kitten?" I asked giggling.

"Because your cute like a kitten. Plus you invited me into your home so I can't be mean to you can I?" He said, eyes fixed to the tv in front of him.

"Can I give you a nickname too?"

"As long as it fits my personality, dark, dangerous and a little bit sexy." He smirked, yet again, as he continued to watch the television on front of him.

"How about I call you Fandango?" I asked, putting my chin on his shoulder so I could see his face. His head quickly snapped round until our noses were only a few centimeters apart, I could feel his breath lightly tickling my nose. His beautifully blue eyes staring into mine.

"Oh god no, no you didn't see did you?" He asked, whimpering slightly.

"Of course I saw it! You know I watch every week." He groaned as I spoke "You know, I thought we were friends, that we told each other stuff. Imagine my great surprise when I turn on my television and see a promo with you in it. Tango dancing." I teased him some more.

"Shut up, creative's making me do it. Besides I haven't been getting anywhere lately, maybe it's time to put Johnny Curtis to rest." He suggested, his eyes flickering back to the movie.

"Shame really, I liked him." I muttered and he smiled, but not looking at me. I looked down at my hands, fumbling with each other in my lap. "So are you staying here overnight?" I asked.

"Please? If it's not too much trouble? I'll take the couch." He said.

"Of course you can sweetie. So I was going to get Chinese in, want some? I mean if your not eating with your family tonight." I asked. This man wouldn't want to spend his evening with me on thanksgiving, I thought. He's probably only here anyway because he can't get into his house.

"No, I'm with you, if that's good?" Good God, he really was going to have to stop smirking I thought as he sent another sinfully sexy smirk my way. "Why would I be with anyone else when I could be with my kitten?"

"Well it's thanksgiving, I figured you'd be with your parents or something." I spoke as I looked at the movie once more. It really was hard to focus on anything with him sat next to me.

"I don't have any parents." He shot back quickly, but not in an angry way. Much rather he seemed to not care, like he was over it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." God why was I so awkward, talk about families with an orphan why don't you. Well done Faith.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He brushed the comment off, smiling down at me, which made me feel just a little bit better. A little bit. "When are we getting food, I'm hungry." He said, breaking the silence that had fallen in my apartment.

"You call them, get the usual, unless you want something special, I'll be right back." I motioned as he got his mobile out. I walked into my bedroom and whipped out my phone.

I had to tell Bethany about this. Whatever this was. In all honesty I wasn't too sure what was happening at this moment in time, but whatever it was Bethany had to know about it. Bethany is my best friend, who I share my apartment with, but she's not just a roommate. She is, for lack of a better term - my heterosexual soul mate, who just so happens to be a few states away tonight. And she had to know who had just called me kitten in one of the most arousing tones known to man. I began to call her as I locked myself in my en suite bathroom in an attempt to not let Curtis hear anything that I was about to say.

"Hey!" Bethany's chipper voice rang out into my ear

"Ok Beth I don't know what to say or how to say this, but Curtis is in living room ordering Chinese right this minute," I began, speaking fast but my voice hardly above a whisper.

"Ok, And?! Don't you two eat with each other all the time?"

"Yes, but it's thanksgiving. And to American's thanksgiving is a pretty big thing, and he's spending his with me!"

"And?! Look Faith, I'm sure he doesn't care that he's spending thanksgiving with you!"

"Yes but he's not just spending thanksgiving with me. He's sleeping here tonight. And he just called me kitten twice in a voice which was practically liquid sex."

"Oh. My .God. Is he going to sleep on the couch, or in your room, or in your bed. Of course he's gonna sleep in your bed. Naked. After you've spent the last few hours banging each other's brains out! Seriously, I go away for one night, one night, and you're bedding men when I'm gone. You know I want to be there right now. I would listen through the walls and cheer when you were done!" Bethany replied quickly in a high pitched tone.

"Calm down Beth! We're not going to sleep together!" I tried to not let my happiness show in my voice, what if we did sleep together? I mean, if Bethany thinks it's going to happen, there's a good chance it might. Just thinking about it made me feel all nervous inside.

"Faith, he's spending thanksgiving round yours and he's going to sleep round yours too. You're going to have a great night sweetie."

"Oh shut up! I've got to go, but I'll ring you in the morning to tell you what happened!." I spoke as I tried to end our conversation; Curt was probably beginning to wonder what I was doing.

"Ok, love you!"

"Love you too," I replied as I hung up. I leant against the wall briefly, wondering what would happen tonight. I may not be American, but would I too have a very, very happy thanksgiving?

**So there's the first chapter! Next one will hopefully be up soon, and if you're lucky we might be seeing some 'action' :P If you have a few seconds after reading this I would appreciate it so much if you could review as I really do love to hear from you! Plus they make "Fandango" do little gyrations of joy**

**Molly xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everybody! Surprise surprise I'm actually updating this story in the same week that I updated it. This had started out as a one shot, but the more and more I thought about it I realized I just couldn't put everything in one chapter, so I don't know how long this shall go on for! But I really do love Mr Curtis **** A huge thanks goes out to VolcomStoneBabe for reviewing this so far! Thank you!**

After slinking out of my ensuite I trudged slowly over to my bed, and with the excitement of a teenage school girl I sat down, gleefully going over the conversation I had had with my best friend. I was sure that there was nothing between Curtis and I, but Bethany's little outburst had made me feel foolishly joyous for and unknown reason. I spent the next few minutes trying to calm myself down, and when I finally deemed myself ready, I emerged from my bedroom, trying to not grin like a Cheshire cat, only to be greeted by Curt looking at me with a questioning stare. With his big eyes staring up at me from his sitting position, and his head slightly cocked to one side he resembled an inquisitive dog. There was a moment's pause before anybody spoke.

"You okay?" he started slowly, still looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked quickly, wondering just how loudly I had been speaking on the phone. Great, he'd probably heard everything I had said to Bethany. I could feel my cheeks burning red hot, yet I walked over to the couch in an attempt to cover up my extreme embarrassment. "I was on the phone to Beth." I spoke, trying to sound casual, "she says hi."

"I know, I heard you speaking to somebody, thought you were going mental." He chuckled to me as he opened his arms out in front of him, as if waiting for a hug. I walked into his embrace and he pulled me into his lap, my back resting comfortably on the arm of the couch. Still sat on his lap, I swung my legs over to the other side of his body, my legs resting on the couch in a position that made me feel like I wanted to just curl into his embrace "and before you get all whiney, I didn't hear whatever you two were bitching about. Food will be here in like 10 minutes." He spoke as he nuzzled his nose into my hair slightly, his eyes captivated by the movie playing on the screen in front of us. If anybody were to look at us they would probably think we were a couple. I mean why wouldn't we be? We could be a cute couple, an adorable couple in fact. But we're not a couple, we're just friends. Besides Curtis has been an affectionate guy from the second I met him. He's more physical than verbal, he doesn't talk very often to people, other than me of course, but he would sit watching me whilst I spoke on the phone for almost an hour, not a word uttered by him, just watching. I've noticed this a lot, sometimes it's like he would rather sit and watch me than talk to me. My eyes refocused on the film in front of me as I tried to shake Curtis from my thoughts, which was easier said than done as he was currently consuming my mind. Every attempt to block him out and focus on Mr Skywalker on the screen were in vain, and despite having seen this film multiple times before I found myself unsure as to what was happening due to the fact that Curtis' hand was slowly rising from the arm of the sofa that it was rested on, and finally coming to rest on my arm. Concentrating on anything was becoming increasingly hard as I could feel his hand stroking slowly up and down my arm, moving ever so slowly to my back and rubbing small, lazy circles at the base of my spine. Every so often his fingertips would just graze along the unexposed skin at the bottom of my top, which had ridden up when he hauled me into his arms. I tried to casually look over at his face, to not look to surprised or ecstatic at the sudden contact, just a casual glance over to his features to see if I could read anything from him at all, but when I looked over to him, as nonchalantly as I could muster, I found him staring at me intently with a soft look adorning his beautiful blue eyes. He continued stroking my back affectionately, slowing down ever so slightly with the beginning of each new circle, until eventually he stopped, his palm resting flat against the small of my back. I could feel the heat radiating off his incredibly warm hand through to my skin, and even the simple contact made me go crazy inside. I wasn't too sure what he was doing, or what was happening at all, when I felt his hand trace its way up my spine once more, this time continuing up in a straight line until it reached my neck, his fingers slipping under my long brown hair to gently curl themselves around my neck. He gently pulled my head closer to his face, by which time I wasn't even thinking, the action scene unfurling on the television was now merely a dull noise floating around the background. I stopped thinking about everything. I gave up on trying to understand this man. I looked into his eyes, which were filled with an almost timid quality. He leant his head forward slightly until our noses barely grazed against each other. His eyes flickered down for a millisecond before reconnecting with mine: "Please don't hate me," he whispered to me as he closed his eyes, and almost at the same time as him I closed mine, waiting for him to pull me gently into him once more. He slowly pulled my head towards him, his free arm now entwined around my back in a loose hug. I place one hand on his shoulder lightly and the other on his cheek as his lips crashed against mine, and in that split second everything stopped. It was a timid kiss, lasting for only a few seconds before he pulled away. There was a pause of a few seconds as I tried to work out what had just happened. I was on the verge of opening my eyes when I felt myself being pulled into him once more, our lips once again connecting in the same timid fashion. I felt his tongue glide across my lips, begging for entrance as I opened my mouth to him. The kiss intensified, suddenly filled with passion and desire, and I finally let out the short, shaky breath I didn't know that I had been holding. I didn't know what was happening; I didn't care what was happening. The hand that he had placed on the back of my head started stroking me ever so slowly, and in that moment, I felt that nothing could have been more perfect.

Then the moment ended. Three loud knock bought me out of the trance that Curt had put me in. My eyes opened slowly, and I began to realise that somebody was knocking on my door. Not as loud or hard as Curtis had done earlier that night, but whoever was out there really did have goddamned near on impeccable timing. Unsure of whether to get up or not I felt myself being lifted up as Curt stood up, holding me bridal style as he rose to his full height. He then replaced me on the couch, muttering "pro'lly the Chinese," and walked over to my front door. It was then that everything hit me like a freight train. What had I just done? Had I really just thrown away possibly one of the greatest friendships that I have ever known in a less than a minute of passion filled moments? How could I be so stupid?

Or had I been stupid? It was really great, and it had been something that I've wanted in the back of my mind for a while now. I think. I heard Curt opening the door to greet the person on the opposite side, and the more and more I thought about it I'm sure that when he got up, instead of seeing the smirk that was usually plastered on his face, I saw an actual smile.

**So, I hope you've liked this chapter! I know it is shorter than the first, but I can't do anything about that. I really do love to read the reviews from you guys, so if you have a few seconds I really do appreciate the comments that you give. Plus they make Curt fell all warm inside.**

**Molly xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I've finally got round to updating this story, and compared to my other chapters it is super long! I just want to say thank you to _VolcomStoneBabe _for reviewing the last chapter, I appreciate it so much! **

**A/N: As always I have proofread this, but I can neevr be 100% sure that there are no errors so I am sorry if you spot annoying spelling or grammatical errors**

**ALSO There is (long awaited!) adult content in this ****chapter, so please if you are a young reader click the back button now! I hope the rest of you enjoy!**

The Chinese was served with a side of Star Wars and awkward silence. There were several moments where I almost opened my mouth to say something to my neighbour, but I froze every time I opened my mouth, and so I continued to shovel chow mien into my mouth instead. If I didn't look down I wouldn't be able to see him sat on my floor like a toddler, I could just pretend he wasn't there and that there was no awkward silence whatsoever, but every so often he would move slightly and nudge my knee with his back, reminding me that he was there. For example, now he was making quite the show of placing the little carton that once held food down on the table and moving to the left slightly so that he sat directly in front of me. He leant back so that his head was resting on my lap and his eyes were staring up at me with piercing intent. I ignored him at first, happily eating away at the box noodles that I held in my hands, but when I finally hit the bottom of the takeaway tardis that I appeared to be holding I had no other option than to acknowledge his existence. Leaning forward to place the tub on the table I looked down to my neighbour's face resting happily in my lap. I bought my hands up to either side of his face and began to absentmindedly stroke my fingers through his hair, smoothing it down gently. He closed his eyes and sighed before finally muttering: "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, resting one of my cool hands on his forehead.

"I shouldn't have, y'know," he paused as if searching for the right words "kissed you and all."

"Then why did you do it?" I pried, wanting to delve into his usually secluded mind a bit more.

"I don't know Fay, I just had to? Like I look at you and sometimes, I just wish that you and I were something more than friends." He trailed off towards the end, his usual show of bravado and confidence gone.

I didn't reply at first, I just let the silence creep back as I played with his hair once more. After almost five full minutes of silence I finally found the courage to reply to him: "You don't need to be sorry, I kissed you back," I whispered, almost to nobody in particular.

Curtis' eyes shot open at my words, and he stared at me with a questioning expression. "I know," he muttered, a smirk playing on his lips "what can I say? The ladies love me."

"I guess they do." I giggled to myself as Curt lifted his head up from my lap, and began to stand up in front of my, his tall frame eclipsing my view of anything else but him. He sat down on the couch next to me and breathed out a sigh of relief before turning his head to me playfully and patting his lap, "Come over here then," he said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. I looked at him curiously for a few seconds, thinking about his delightful preposition in my mind and trying to not giggle with excitement. My amazingly attractive neighbour was actually beckoning me to sit on his lap, to do what I wasn't sure, but the idea was still horrifically exciting. At the same time though, the more sensible part of my mind did not want to ruin one of the best friendships of my life and was eagerly willing me to think about this situation more carefully, and as much as I wanted to block this annoying part of my brain out, it did have a point. I had no idea what Curtis wanted from me, probably to do something arousing, but if he wanted me so much as he had earlier proclaimed to, surely my overbearingly confident neighbour would have said something earlier, and not waited two years before finally springing something like this on me, out of the blue on thanksgiving. Looking him in his crystal blue eyes made me lose any doubts about him though, I trusted him more than I ever realised, and right now I wanted what he was offering me.

The decision seemed like an easy one to make, and shifted my weight so that I was kneeling on the couch. Curt opened his arms out wide as I slowly moved one of my legs over him and rested my body on his lap, straddling him.

Almost as soon as I reached him he engulfed me in a tight embrace and my lips quickly found his as our earlier passion reignited. One of his strong arms encircled my waist as the other found its way to my ass, stroking the material of my joggers with a careful longing. I soon opened my mouth to him once more and his tongue entered my mouth with tenderness. I sighed happily into him as my arms wound their way round his neck, holding him tightly to me as I shifted on his lap with excitement, pushing my chest against his as I felt him smile into my mouth with my movement. We broke the kiss for oxygen, but before long our mouths were reattached again, his tongue massaging mine in a slow, calming pattern. I was only vaguely aware that the warmth of one of his arms had left my back as he felt around the sofa for the remote. With my eyes still closed I assumed he found what he was looking for as soon enough the only sound that could be heard in the room was my soft moans at sporadic intervals, obviously the voice of Jabba the Hut proving too much of a turn off for him. His arm quickly found its way back to my body, this time weaving its way into my hair and playing with the soft brown tresses. My arms slowly untangled themselves from his neck and traced down his chest to the hem of his cotton shirt, my fingers playing with the material before timidly tugging it upwards. He seemed to understand my hint as he broke away from me once more, his arms removing themselves from me as he lifted the shirt over his head, revealing the toned muscle underneath, all the while staring at me, his blue eyes swimming with lust. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else," he hinted before quickly pecking my lips.

"Ok, yeah sure." I replied as I got off of him. I felt lightheaded when I stood up, but couldn't help the childish grin that adorned my features, it didn't embarrass me though, as I quickly noticed my counterpart was sporting an equally impish grin on his gorgeous face.

He grabbed one of my hands as I led him through to my bedroom, and began to kiss me once more as we were standing next to my bed. His hands slipped under the tee shirt I was wearing and began to stroke my abdomen gently as his tongue entered my mouth once more, kissing me with increasing urgency. When he eventually broke away from me I opened my eyes and was greeted by the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, small dimples appearing in his cheeks as he grinned down at me before lifting my shirt up and over my head, and dropping it just by his feet as his arms shot out to pick me up. He held me against his hips and I wrapped my legs around him, having to angle my head downwards to be able to kiss him. He groaned slightly into my mouth every time I shifted myself, my hips pressing into his growing erection every time I moved against him. Whilst still kissing I felt him gently lowering me backwards, an unnerving feeling when you have your eyes closed, but I soon felt the soft mattress underneath me before he knelt onto the bed himself, leaning gently over me. He unwrapped his arms from around my torso as he placed them gently on each side of my face stroking one of my cheeks as he kissed me tenderly, with an almost nervous edge, and as I felt his other hand leave my face and gently rest on my hip I could tell that he was shaking slightly. He tucked his index finger down the side of my jeans before pulling his face away from mine and moving to kneel upright between my legs. He looked at me, almost for approval as I felt him silently unbutton my jeans and gently slide them down my slender legs, them too being cast away from him after they had completely left me body. He stood up and quickly pushed his own jeans down his long legs before kneeling back on the bed and crashing his lips down to kiss me once more.

It was in that moment that I finally became nervous. For some reason, it had never occurred to me whilst we were kissing that it would eventually become necessary for me to lose all of my clothes, and all of a sudden I felt the twang of nerves in the pit of my stomach as his fingers traced an imaginary line from the top of my panties to the bottom of my bra. I felt like a teenage girl, sure I had had sex before, but this time it was different. He was my friend; I had known him for almost two years. Two years during which we had never kissed, groped or seen each other naked. I didn't want this to change everything that we had, the friendship that had grown and blossomed into something more, a deep-rooted understanding and caring for each other.

But that very same deep-rooted understanding and caring for each other was exactly the reason why we should do this. I would never meet anybody who understood me as well as this man, and I knew that after this he wouldn't just kick me to the curb and never speak to me again. My logic had moved me towards not being so scared about this, but the nerves of him seeing me naked were still there. Weirdly that idea made me laugh to myself, and I smiled against his lips, as his fingers found their way round the back of my body, resting underneath my back. I soon felt him smile back into my mouth and a quiet chuckle emerged from him as he kissed me with more ferocity than he had before, his hair flopping down to tickle my forehead with every move he made. He moved away a few centimetres and looked at me, his pupils dilated with lust as he played with the clip at the back of my bra as if asking for permission to make the next move. I smiled up at him, the simple action being all the confirmation he needed to undo the fastener and pull the sides of the black material out from under me. He nuzzled his face into mine, delivering a series of short pecks to my lips as he pulled the front of my bra away and over my arms, freeing me from the material confines. I closed my eyes as he pulled away, not wanting to look at him as his gaze perused my semi naked form. He murmured something under his breath as he returned close to my face and kissed me again. The words were quiet, but I could make out the phrase "so, so beautiful', which made my cheeks flush and turn warm as I blushed at his kind words.

His lips quickly moved away from my mouth as he trailed down to my neck, kissing the column of my throat and the very base of my neck with passion as I played with his hair, sighing with relaxation and pleasure from all of the sensations. One of his hands made its way down my body to rest on my stomach, his fingers massaging tiny circles on my flesh as if waiting for his head to catch up with them. His lips moved down my body slowly, ignoring his fingers' urging for him to move down. He took one of my breasts in his mouth slightly, sighing with contentedness as he sucked on the small nub of my nipple, the vibrations of his sigh exciting me further, the ball of nerves in my stomach turning into the flutters of excitement and anticipation of his next move.

His hand was growing seemingly impatient with his lips, and as his mouth moved onto the other breast his fingers began to play with the hem of my panties by my hipbone, tugging the material gently before letting it go and repeating the action again. Finally he allowed his lips to explore the rest of my body, trailing an imaginary path from the centre of my chest down to the centre of my stomach. He edged his way closer to the hem of my remaining underwear, before pulling away, leaving me with now choice other than to sigh with frustration at the loss of his lips against my skin.

I opened my eyes slowly, but I did not find my partner on the bed as I had expected. Instead he was stood at the foot of my bed, my eyes quickly noticing that he was now completely naked. I couldn't help but grin slightly, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth as the embarrassment of staring at him took over me. I moved my gaze up to his face as he crawled onto the bed once more, snuggling his face into my neck and smelling my hair before whispering quietly; "Do you have any_"

"In the top drawer," I quickly and quietly retorted, not wanting to be made any more awkward than I was already feeling by the beginning of a conversation about contraception.

I closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply as I felt him leaning over me and heard the drawer opening beside me. After some rummaging I eventually heard the tell-tale sound of a small foil packet being ripped open. A few seconds later he was on me again, assaulting my lips with his as his hands returned to their place on my hips. This time however, his fingers tucked themselves in the sides of my panties and he began to tug them down my legs. I lifted my hips slightly to allow him to pull the material off me, and once they were pulled from my feet he tossed them over his shoulder. He used his hand to press my hips back down onto the bed, returning to my head once more and pecking my lips gently.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, and I felt my cheeks burn once again as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't think of any response to the compliment, and apparently he didn't need one as he soon reattached himself to my lips, his tongue massaging mine and exploring my mouth in another moment of soul-destroying passion. I soon felt his hand on my thighs, gently parting them so that he could kneel between them and lean over me. He rested his forehead on mine and spoke quietly: "Are you sure about this?"

I surprised myself with the confidence of my answer: "Yeah, yeah I am. Are you?"

"Yes." He grinned again at me.

He looked down briefly and i felt the blunt tip of his dick push against me as he positioned himself at my entrance, before resting his forehead on mine once more and looking into my eyes as he pushed inside me.

I let out a small, shocked whine at the surprise of his sudden entrance and his size, it had been a while since I last slept with anybody, and his intrusion of my tight insides left me with a small pinch of pain. He moaned at my incredible tightness and I could practically feel him throbbing inside of me as he held his position for a few seconds to let me adjust before rolling his hips to pull out and snapping them forward again to thrust back inside of me. I moaned quietly, the anticipation of this moment had build up to the point that I was already incredibly aroused by this point.

He increased his pace slowly, until we had reached a comfortable rate that had us both sighing happily at regular intervals. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he groaned at suddenly being able to push himself deeper inside me. We still stared into each other's eyes, and even when mine briefly fluttered closed with pleasure, every time I opened them again he would be staring into my hazel orbs with pure lust. One of his hands left my hips and was bought to his mouth for him to lick his fingers once before placing them directly on my clit and rubbing slowly, coaxing small whines and moans to bubble from my mouth at the delicious torture.

He sped up his pace at the same time as my senses began to dull, I was aware that he was breathing words into my ear but the combination of his huge cock thrusting mercilessly inside of me and his fingers working even faster on my sensitive clit meant that I could barely focus on his words long enough to understand them. I felt the beginnings of my orgasm pull at the pit of my stomach, and I knew that as his pace increased even more that he was close too. After twenty seconds more of intense stimulation my body could no longer contend with the pleasure I was feeling and I tumbled into the most incredible orgasm I had ever experienced, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on tightly as the uncontrollable delight surged on. My own pleasure encouraged his as my insides squeezed him, resulting in a loud moan, almost a growl, being drawn from my counterpart's mouth. He moaned my name several times as the pleasure overwhelmed him too. In a sudden moment of braveness I leant up to capture his lips in my own and we moaned into each other's mouths as we both found our orgasm.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally slowed his thrusts until he had stopped moving all together, leaving us both panting with the exertion of the past half an hour. Curt slowly rolled off of me and into the space next to me, and I tugged my long legs under the covers of my bed incredibly slowly as my legs were still shaking with the remnants of my orgasm. I pulled the covers around him too and snuggled into his chest as he hugged me tightly to him with one of his arms. No words were spoken as we lay there, and the last thing I was aware of before I slipped into a delightful slumber were lips on my head kissing me softly, and him whispering that he loved me, almost to nobody in particular. I managed to force out the words: "I love you too" before my eyes closed and I drifted off into sleep.

**What do you think? As always if you have any spare time I would love to hear from you, so if you could leave a review or PM me that would be absolutely brilliant as I love to hear what you think of my insane ramblings :)**

**Molly xxx**


End file.
